Rayc Ryjerd
Rayc was a Bimm from Bimmisaari, and son of Rycar Ryjerd. His mother was from East Bimmisaari, but passed when Rayc was a boy. He and his father then travelled to Mos Eisley on Tatooine where his father tried to open and flight training school. This never happened, and his dad spent most of his days at the Cantina developing that loser reputation. When Rayc was older, he began working as a smuggler for his dad's only student, R'kik D'nec. R'kik was a Jawa who smuggled things like droids (who were perfectly legal), video games, and adult films. In time, Rayc developed a debilitating addiction to the films and the games. R'kik recognized what was happening, and took Rayc to the one place he knew Rayc had a shot at overcoming these afflictions. At Jabba's Palace, Rayc worked mostly with therapist Ghoel and Laudica. His time with Laudica though made an interesting turn, where she began to develop feelings for the vulnerable side the otherwise unattractive Ryjerd was showing her. Their affair was brief yet passionate. So hot that it burned itself out in three whole minutes. Laudica couldn't respect herself for abusing a patient/therapist relationship the way she had, and gave Jabba The Hutt her two weeks notice. Her final week at the Palace started on the day Luke Skywalker showed up and killed the Rancor. Rayc could barely stand to think about her. He was happy for the distraction of riding out to the Sarlacc pit to watch Skywalker die. After having his heart broken by such a beauty, he was happy to watch just about anyone suffer for 1000 years. Sounded good to him. On the way there though, two bumbling droids spilled drinks all over Rayc's favorite shirt. After a moment of wiping himself off, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was elated to see Laudica again, especially when she kissed him. She told him how sorry she was that things had gone that way, and that she'd taken a job in Mos Espa. If they were no longer seeing each professionally, perhaps they could see each other in a different way. If Rayc was okay with that. Of course Rayc was okay with that! He couldn't wait to move to Mos Espa with her. He'd already thrown out all his adult films and video games, deciding they were no kind of substitute for the woman he'd loved and lost short moments after loving. He embraced her, and knew he'd never let her go as long as he lived. That's when the show started outside of pushing Skywalker into the Sarlacc, but it didn't happen that way. Luke went berserk, cutting through Jabba's guards and anyone else who stood in his way with a lightsaber. Rayc grabbed hold of Laudica with both hands, telling her it would all be okay. She nodded, but he could see the worry in her eyes. It was over quickly though, as Luke blew the Sail Barge up killing almost everyone on board. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:Jabba's Palace Denizens Category:Smuggler